


first day

by civillove



Series: seblaine!daddies verse [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: ask request from anon who wanted Lucy first day of kindergarten and having separation anxiety – Blaine and Sebastian assure her it’s going to be alright.--Blaine knew that this day was coming for a while and it still manages to sneak up on him when his alarm goes off at five AM. The world is still asleep around him, Sebastian not even moving to the sounds of him pulling out of bed to get into the shower. He knows he could sleep a little longer but his nerves won’t let him and he has to get rid of them before he wakes Lucy up. He has to be a strong wall of support as their daughter goes to their first day of kindergarten…because if he’s a mess, how is he supposed to encourage her?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine!daddies verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	first day

Blaine knew that this day was coming for a while and it still manages to sneak up on him when his alarm goes off at five AM. The world is still asleep around him, Sebastian not even moving to the sounds of him pulling out of bed to get into the shower. He knows he could sleep a little longer but his nerves won’t let him and he _has_ to get rid of them before he wakes Lucy up. He has to be a strong wall of support as their daughter goes to their first day of kindergarten…because if _he’s_ a mess, how is he supposed to encourage her?

He runs a hand through his hair and does what he needs to do, pulling a simple pair of jeans on with a red colored sweater as he makes his way through his bedroom. He kicks Sebastian’s shoes under the bed before he trips on them and wanders down the hall to check on Lucy—still asleep, not ready for the day.

He almost doesn’t want to wake her.

Him and Sebastian have done _countless_ research into schools around them, trying to find the best fit for their daughter’s future. He really has to thank his parents, for one because they were a huge help but also because…he’s still having trouble wrapping his head around _doing_ all of this. It’s one thing when she’s a baby, so dependent just on them and their close friends and family…but now he has to reach out of his inner circle.

He has to trust strangers to take care of his daughter, to inspire her and help her learn.

Blaine’s had so many wonderful teachers in his life, he knows how important the job is, how people like Mr. Schue have shaped his future more than he’ll ever know. He’s one of the reasons he considered becoming a teacher too before he snagged a few Broadway roles but, who knows, maybe one day he’ll come back to that track again.

This first day is going to be wonderful for her but it’s also going to be scary and he digs his heels into the ground as he works on his resolve before slipping into her room to kneel next to her bed.

“Time to wake up little dino,” He presses a series of kisses in her hair, slowly pulling the blanket back. Lucy makes a soft whining noise, trying to turn away from him even though he won’t let her. “Come on, pancakes or waffles?”

She lets out a soft sigh before scrubbing her eyes, holding onto her dinosaur stuffed animal against her chest before she mumbles out ‘pancakes’.

“Okay, get yourself up. Don’t make papa come in here and wrestle you out of bed because you know he will.” He warns gently before making his way into the kitchen.

Sebastian is standing there, half asleep with a cup of coffee like it’s his only lifeline to the outside world. Blaine smirks and presses himself on his toes and kisses his cheek, “Morning beauty.”

He says something colorful in French before glancing down the hall. “Is the little monster awake?”

Blaine looks over his shoulder and nods before gathering pancake supplies together—he should be able to whip something up before they have to leave without rushing. They still have to take the subway but it’ll cut down on the morning commute instead of trying to drive.

“Yeah, I think so. Will you check in a few minutes? If she falls back asleep she’s going to a terror waking up the second time.”

“Doesn’t sound like anyone I know,” Sebastian muses, leaning down to nip at a soft spot on Blaine’s neck before pinching his ass and leaving the kitchen.

Blaine debates hitting him with a spatula but he’s too far away, concentrating on the task at hand while his husband checks on their daughter.

\--

They leave the house about ten minutes later than Blaine would like but they’re still doing alright on time, making their way towards the subway. At least the weather isn’t too terrible, not raining yet even though they’re calling for it later in the afternoon. He adjusts his satchel across his chest, making sure he has Lucy’s hand as they walk down the steps into the subway station.

A yawn slips out of his mouth and Sebastian mentions grabbing cups of coffee, which, he can’t quite say no to. They pause at a Starbucks tucked into the corner in the large mazelike working of the subway station, the sound of people chattering, rushing to their trains and electric steel filling the space. Lucy leans against his legs as they wait for Sebastian in line and he draws a hand through her hair, looking down at her.

She’s got on a yellow sundress with bright red sneakers, her curly hair carefully tied back into a yellow bow and a silver backpack. She’s been uncharacteristically quiet all morning and Blaine knows she’s tired but he also worries it’s something else.

“Hey,” He gently tilts her chin, “You okay?”

Lucy nods softly and chews on her lower lip, deciding to look at her shoes instead of up at him. He frowns a little and runs a soothing hand down her back, underneath the backpack and looks up as Sebastian approaches with coffee.

“Ready?”

He nods and takes his coffee, pausing for a long sip before they start walking. It’s not that far of a trek to the train they need but Lucy is _definitely_ taking her sweet old time, dragging her feet or practically stopping in the middle of the station to ask Sebastian a question about something that they pass. It doesn’t matter whether it’s a store, a person or something random.

“I got her,” Sebastian says when Blaine opens his mouth, handing him his cup of coffee and finally picking her up to carry her the rest of the way. Her legs wrap around his waist and she buries her face in his shoulder as they walk down the steps and wait for their train.

Blaine takes another sip of his coffee, leaning against Sebastian’s side as the train approaches, “I think something’s wrong.” He says and the taller’s eyebrows draw together, his hand stroking Lucy’s arm as he steps across the platform and into the subway car.

They luckily find a place to sit and Sebastian adjusts her position on him, Lucy moving her head to his other shoulder. Blaine hands his husband his coffee for the down time, their daughter seeming uncomfortable with her knees bent because Sebastian is sitting but she makes no move to crawl off.

“She’s probably just tired. Do I have to remind you about how _you_ get when there’s not enough sleep?”

Blaine scrunches his nose, “She just…seems a little clingy.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow and he already knows what he’s about to say, “Once again—”

“Shush,” He interrupts quickly and smiles against the rim of his cup as he takes another drink.

Eventually, they reach their stop and Blaine waits for Sebastian to stand first, making sure he has his balance before they walk off the train. They’re not very far from Lucy’s school and when he looks at his watch, they’re not early anymore but at least they’re on time.

Sebastian shifts Lucy in his arms as they reach the top of the subway steps, emerging into the busy city once again. “You’re getting too tall and heavy for this, Luc, I gotta put you down.”

She makes a whining noise and scrambles when Sebastian leans over and Blaine frowns because that is _not_ like her. They gently move to the side of a building, out of the line of walking traffic and he puts their coffees down on a window ledge before helping his husband disentangle their daughter.

“Hey,” Blaine says carefully when she pulls back and there’s _tears_ on her cheeks because when did that happen? “Luc, hey. Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” He crouches down so he can be eyelevel with her, Sebastian straightening out his sore back.

“I don’t w-wanna go!”

He glances up at Sebastian and they share a small look; he’s not sure why it took him so long to figure out this is what was happening. They had the school chat a few times, they even took her by the building to meet her teacher and to see her new classroom so that the first day wouldn’t be so hard.

But apparently the idea that she’s going to have to leave them is still incredibly daunting.

“I know,” Blaine whispers, wiping one of her cheeks with his thumb, “It’ll be fun though, you’ll see. You like Ms. Beth, right? Your teacher? She’s nice.”

Lucy sniffles and the sound is enough to break Blaine in half. He hates seeing her like this, big doe eyes filled with tears as her lower lip wobbles. Sebastian kneels down too, his hand running down Blaine’s back before he smiles at his daughter.

“Daddy’s right and this is one of the only times you’ll hear me say it.” Blaine rolls his eyes. “I bet that you come home with a bunch of new friends to tell us about.” He smooths out her yellow dress, “And if you hate it, you can call us and we’ll come get you.”

Lucy wipes one of her cheeks, watching Sebastian carefully like she’s not sure if he means it. “Promise?”

“I promise,” He grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles. “But I think you’re going to be having so much fun that you won’t even think about us.”

Blaine smiles and nods his head in agreement, standing and offering his hand to her. “You ready to go?”

She takes his hand in response and Sebastian picks up their coffees as they continue forward.

\--

Dropping her off isn’t as difficult as Blaine thought it might be. As soon as Lucy sees Ms. Beth and recognizes her, she fits right in, a few other students coming up to her and complimenting her dress and shoes. She runs off to play but not before turning back to wave to them and he feels…complete and _happy_ that she’s no longer scared to take this next step in her life.

Sebastian throws their empty coffee cups away when they leave the school, Blaine chewing on his lower lip as they walk back towards the subway. He feels his husband brush their hands together before throwing an arm around his shoulder.

“Do I have to assure _you_ now that she’s going to be okay?”

And Blaine laughs, nervous energy erupting in his chest as the situation slams down upon him. Tears gather in his eyes from his mix of emotions and he wipes his face with a wet sniffle before Sebastian shakes his head, gaze fond before he kisses his temple.

“Should have known you were going to cry,” He teases gently.

Blaine sighs, wrapping an arm around Sebastian’s waist. “I can’t help it. I’m really proud of her.”

Sebastian hums, stroking his arm gently, “Me too. Let’s just hope she doesn’t jump on any furniture like her dad tends to do when he wants attention.”

Blaine pokes him in his ticklish spot but all Sebastian does is use the move against him, gently grabbing onto his wrist and turning him so that they can share a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr!


End file.
